Caillou Grows Up
by penxmaster
Summary: Caillou learns how to love with a litle help from his familye and pets.
1. Chapter 1

**Caillou was excited. His babysitter, Julie, was coming over to watch him tonight. He never understood why, but Julie always gave him a strange stiring in his shorts. He bounced aroung his house singing her name while his parent's got ready to leave gor the evening. All sudden the door bell rung. The prepubescent boy rushed to the door and flinged it open. To his great joy, there stood his big boobed blond babysitter. He wrapped his tiny arms around her thick mostly bare thighs (she was wearing a dress with a skirt that barely covered her tight ass) and squeezed, his face pressed to her pussy. The girl gasped then chuckled, getting slightlky moist. Maybe she would have to teach the boy what a woman felt like inside and out tonight. "Oh you here already?" Asked Caillou's father, staring the luscious teen girl up and down and lick his lips. She smile at him and winked. "Oh good, she here. We can leave now." "Stupid hag has to ruin my fun." He mumbled as they walk out the door. Once they were gone Julie took Caillou into her arms and squeezed his tiny frame against her boobs. "Julie?" "Yes sugar pop?" She replied as she took him up to his bedroom. "You make me feel….. funy..…" Julie smiled to herself. "Funy how?" She set him on bed and sat next to him. "Funy in my peepee." He said folding his hands over his lap as he felt it get stiffer. "Caillou would you like me to make you feel good?" He looked at her with a broad smile. "Pretty please!" That's right, beg for it. She thought. Her pussy already dripping with excitement. She pulled the little boy into her lap and kissed him softly on the mouth. She pulled back. "How that make you feel?" "It made my peepee stiffen more." "That's good." She kissed him again. This time sticking her toungue in his almost to small mouth. Then she pulled back just barely then and say. "Suck on my toungue." Caillou shook his head up and down. She then continued. She took his tiny hands in hers and placed them on her juicy tits. He instinctively squeezed them and she moaned sluttily, greedy for more of the four year olds touch. After a while she pulled away and pushed Caillou so he was laying on his back. She quickly took off her strapless pink dress and slid down her lacy panities. She then layed down on Caillou's bed so her mouth was above his tiney boy hood. She slid down his tan shorts and took the eerect mini member between her plump red lips. Caillou cried out in his adorable innocent voice as she sucked hard, like sucking on a dum-dum lollipop. "No Julie stop! It feel weird." She took her lips from his swollen cock and smiled. "Shhhh Caillou, doesn't it feel good?" He was about to nod his head but she din't wait for an answer. She started sucking again. He grabbed her hair and screamed and shouted as she sucked harder and swirled her toungue around his her little head. When she was sure he was distracted she took one of her fingers and stuck it in her juicy juvenile pussy, coating it with her juices. Then she pulled it out and pressed against his virgin hole, slowly sliding it in. Caillou tensed and cried out even louder. "N-No. Stop….." He whimpered but Julie didn't listen she just moved her finger in and out waiting for Caillou to get use to the feeling of his cherry being popped. Then he moaned loudly and she knew he was close. "Julie it feels so good!" I know I know I know. She pulled her mouth up briefly to say. "Come for me Caillou." She started to thrust her finger faster and harder. "Julie I- I think I'm going to pee!" But she kept sucking. "Julie stop! It'll go in your mouth!" She knew that he really wasn't going to pee, but even if he did its not like it would matter. She already tasted piss before….. his fathers. He gav one final cry and his seed spurted into her all to wanting throat. She swalloed immidietly. She lifted her head up and looked at a very tierd looking Caillou. "Yummy." She smiled. "But now you have to help me feel that good." "Okay!" He agreed redily. "Hmmmm." She thought. "I think your to small to fuck me with you dick….. but maybe you can use your fist…." She rolled onto her back and spread her thighs. "Okay Caillou come next to me." He obaid. "Put your hand into a fist and then tick it in my pussy. Then thrust it in and out. Ok?" He nodded. He balled up his fist and slowly thrust it into her soaking teenage pussy. She cried out loudly and thrust her hips down onto his little hand. Not even his father's dick felt that good. "Good boiy Caillou, now just thrust it." He started to pull it in and out. "That's right! Fater! Oh Caillou!" This only encouraged him. He liked to hear Julie like that. She brought one of her hands around and stuck it back into his hole. He moaned but kept thrusting his fist. "Oh Caillou! Fuck my pussy! Yes! Yes!" With one final thrust of her hips and a shuttr she came violently, her juices spraying like a fountain. The sight of this caused Caillou to come once more. Spurting his seed onto his sheets. He pulled his fist from her spent pussy and collapsed ontop of her. His head laying between her plump breasts. "Heh careful Caillou, you might get me horny again." But he was already in a deep happy asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mommy tawt Caillou 2 neuw words- fuk and hore. She say fuk sometime wen she was mad. Like wen she dropped a dish on the floor or wen daddy closed ther door for night and turn all the light off. She said whore because the cat had been mewing around with its ass in the air ALL DAY and whining and purring. Caillou wanted to kick it, it was to annoying. Rosie follow Gilbert all day, giggling and poking at its butt. It meow louder and scratch at the floor and Rosie would giggle. "Stop it Rosie." He told her. She spun around. "Gross." Rosie did everything Caillou said. "Okay, Caillou" Rosie sayedd running out of the room. Caillou looked at the cat, that was rubbing on his pillow and making stupid loud silly kittynoises. He touched his tie, thinking harder, like an astronaught. JUlie made him feel like a grown up, and Caillou liked to dress like one now. But Caillou's parents didn't go much anywhere lately, so Julie didn't come to play. Playing with his peepee by himself wasnt fun at all. The cat rubbed against Caillou's leg and he reached to pet it. His finger found that way to its butt whole. The cat made a really lowd noise and pushed back on his finger. It's was all warm in there. And wet. Like wen he sucked on his thumb. SO he push his finger in really hard. The cat hissed but she nott run away or scatched him. Caillou felt his peepee tingle. Like when Julie was ther. Kittys butt wasnt big enough for a fist, mayber, but it was for his peepee. With the one hand that he didn't move from Gilbert's butt, he push down his pants. Then he moved the finger to his peepee. Gilberts buttole was all squeezy and hot and it felt good. Gilbert love it. He was all hissy and scratchy but Caillou pulled on some fur and made Gilbert go back and forth. Gilbert was better than Julie. He felt like he was gonna make the white potty really really fast now. He giggled and pulled Gilbert on his peepee farther. The cat groweled at him, Catllou let go and felt the really gud feeling that Julie showed him. Rosie was calling his name and Caillou tried to catch the breath Gilbert made him loose. It was hard to take his Peepee out, but he pushed hard on Gilbert and got loose. There was the sticky white peepee on Gilbert's butthole and the cat rubbed it all on the floor. "CAILLOU!" Rosie yelled in her cranky mean voice. She needed a nap. Caillou wanted a nap too. He couldn't wait to tell Julie about Gilbert's butt. She could want to try too.


End file.
